


Borders

by Meew3



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Oneshot, jumps around in the timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29389329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meew3/pseuds/Meew3
Summary: Without even meaning to, lines get drawn in the sand between the two brothers over time. AKA, two times the Kaiba brothers snapped at each other until they both choose silence.
Relationships: Kaiba Mokuba & Kaiba Seto
Kudos: 8





	Borders

It’s Seto who accidentally trips the line first. He didn’t mean to, of course. Mokuba, precious peppy Mokuba was just trying to talk to him. And it had unfortunately been a very long day of lessons.

Mokuba had just been talking about a manga he’d managed to smuggle home. Nonstop, that was.

Seto didn’t mean to.

Yet frustration bubbled up in his being and was out of his mouth before he could do anything.

_“Be quiet.”_

Mokuba sucked in a breath, and for a millisecond they stared at each other before the full gravity of what Seto had done settled into his expression.

But Mokuba was already too far down the hall to see it. He should simply not be so selfish as to only talk about his own things, he thought.

* * *

The second time it’s Mokuba. He’d expected everything to get better once KC was theirs. All it really did was bring its own problems. Seto’s overworking himself trying to salvage the damage control when many of their investors jumped ship with the trade over and the media certainly wasn’t helping the company’s reputation.

Seto’s ranting and raving about the idiot adults, and Mokuba agrees.

But this was supposed to be _their_ time together. Mokuba cooked for them and Seto helped and just for a little while they forgot about things. 

That was the unwritten rule, and Seto had disregarded it.

_“Shut up about the stupid company!”_

To make it worse past his mouth hanging open for a moment Seto simply stood and took his meal to his room only to never eat it. Unknown to Mokuba he spent the rest of the night agonizing over it. He should simply not speak of such things in front of his younger brother.

* * *

The third time it’s both of them.

They both have a problem and have sought each other out but are unsure how to proceed. Mokuba, with something that has happened at school and Seto with an issue of Kaiba Corp. Neither wants to break the ice first. 

They test the waters, but both can tell there is something else on the other’s mind, which prompts them to back off before they’re too far over the tripwire.

Mokuba makes up some excuse about being tired, he wants to go to bed and they’ll talk later. Seto agrees and says he has paperwork.

Alone in their rooms they cry without any tears for something they’ve lost yet can’t even name.

The silence burns in their throats.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This completely goes against my personal headcanon that Seo has never truly gotten a nasty tone with Mokuba, but yaknow, it’s an interesting thing to toy around with. 
> 
> Family is rarely simple and as much as I’d like to think the bros were the one solace for each other, realistically I know under the pressure they were under growing up would result in some conflict here and there. But just as easily, once someone gets burned it can scare them off and warp their sense of security with a person and how they should interact with them, and further than that perhaps internalize it as “correct” when it may overall be unhealthy for both sides.


End file.
